Teach Me How
by silvergray1358
Summary: What most people didn't know was that Edward was a good teacher. Alphonse knew this better than anyone else.


Title: Teach Me How

Author: Silvergray1358

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, pr0n

Pairing: Elricest

Summary: Done for FMA Slash-Fest on live journal. Prompt: Al/Ed- Teach Me How. What most people didn't know was that Edward was a good teacher. Alphonse knew this better than anyone else.

Warning: Adult Content, language, incest, more obvious things…

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to fma. *shakes fist angrily*

_Author's Note: Alright, this is my first time doing any prompts, so bear with me. I hope this came out like the poster wanted….._

* * *

><p>_,.-"~^~"-.,_<p>

Everyone who knew Edward Elric knew that he was a genius. Edward had become the youngest State Alchemist ever admitted into the military at the age of 12. But, what most people didn't know was that Edward was a good teacher too, assuming you could get his attention for long enough. Alphonse Elric knew this better than anyone else in the world. Ever since he was just barely older than a tot, he had been asking Edward to teach him things. The first occurrence was when Ed was 6 and Al was 5. Al had watched as his brother began to dabble in alchemy; more specifically, as he transmuted a piece of the wooden floor into a malformed blob that apparently was supposed to be a bird. Even though the small wooden mass was really more of a threat to distracted passerbys, silently plotting to trip someone rather than amaze them as a sculpted bird, it was still the most wonderful thing Al had ever seen in his life. He begged Edward to teach him, and Ed did just that. From then on, they learned together, but still, more often than not, it was Ed doing most of the explaining. Al never resented the fact that Ed was the faster learner, but rather the opposite really: Al knew that he himself was smarter than average and so instead of being jealous, he took pride in the fact he had his own private tutor. And Al took advantage of that fact as often as he could, and this boring, rainy Wednesday night was no exception.

Al softly padded into the living room-turned-study of their cozy apartment. It was small but they never call apartments small; it was always _cozy._ And he agreed it was cozy: it was a home. Even Ed looked cozy curled up on the leather sofa, the warm, orange glow from the reading lamp providing enough light for the book he was deeply engrossed it. Al walked over to the arm of the sofa Ed was propped against and gently laid down a glass of water on the side table. Ed didn't look up.

"Brother?" Ed still didn't look up.

"Edward?" Al pried again.

"Hmm… oh, hey. What's up, Al?" Ed mumble, his eyes still glued to his tome.

"Brother, I have something to ask of you," Al said, still standing next to Ed, watching his eyes scan the pages. Al peaked over and saw that it was a botanical alchemy text.

"If this is about the trash Al, I did it last night. It's your turn." He flipped the page and continued reading.

"No Brother, this is not about the trash." Al started to wring his hands together and he could feel his heart race a little, but not completely out of nervous fear he was pleased to notice.

"Well, can it wait? I'm right in the middle of this chapter and—"

"Ed, I want you to teach me how to masturbate."

Ed didn't necessarily look up from his book, but Al could tell that _that_ definitely got his attention because Ed's eyes stopped their scanning and instead he blinked rapidly for a few seconds before shaking his head quickly as if shaking away a bug flying around his head.

"What?" he exclaimed, a blush quickly rising onto his cheekbones as his head snapped up to face Al. Feeling strangely calm, Al repeated himself as he plopped down on the couch next to Ed.

"I want you to teach me how to masturbate," he said just as relaxed if he _had_ asked Ed to take out the trash.

Ed was silent for a second, his book laid loosely in his lap, completely forgotten. He seemed to stare blankly at the small space in the couch between them, but Al knew his mind was racing.

"Do you have a fever or did you hit your head or something?" Ed suddenly blurted out, looking at Al as if he had two heads.

Al couldn't help but burst out in a fit of chuckles at Ed's flustered face. "No… I'm perfectly… healthy… Brother," he gasped in-between giggles.

"But-but, then… what- why?" Ed stuttered out. It was almost shocking to see how red his face had gotten in such a short period of time.

"Well…" Al started to explain, feeling his own blush beginning to bloom on his face, but ignored it and continued on, "now that I have my body back, I've started to get these… urges. So naturally I hit the books." Ed nodded, seemingly trying to follow Al's train of logic, but he still looked pretty lost, so Al kept going. "The books suggested that masturbation can relieve these natural urges, but none of them explained how to do it, so naturally I came to you."

Ed shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but Al cut him off, "You've taught me alchemy, sparring, and practically everything else, why not this too?" Sure, Al realized how much of a stretch it was, but honestly there was no one else he would even consider the notion of talking to about such a topic.

Ed bowed his head and was silent for a while, but Al didn't bother interrupting him; letting him mull the idea over for a second. Finally he looked back up at him, and Al could tell that even though Ed was about to object again—was about to find something to say against the whole thing—that he had already won. He could see that Ed had already decided, but was still planning on putting up a fence. Al inwardly smiled, because he knew exactly how to break down that fence: he had been doing it for 17 years.

"Al, mas- masturbation is a very personal act. Are you sure that you want to share that… that intimacy?" Ed asked, his voice low again as he stared at Al. He knew what Ed was trying to say: This is something that's supposed to be your own. Are you sure that you want to share it with me?

Al scooted a few inches closer to Ed, placing his hand on Edward's flesh knee and gently rubbing the bone beneath the skin. He was hoping that Ed would relax a little bit, but that strained look of concern and unsureness was still plastered on his face, etching in lines. "Brother," he began, keeping his voice as low and calm as Ed's; showing him that he knew this was serious. "I understand that this is a lot to ask of you, but I thought about it quite a lot and I trust you more than anyone else. I want you to be the one to show me this… if you will," he added on at the last second.

Ed shifted a little against the arm of the couch and let out a loud sigh. Al held his breath while he waited for Ed to say something.

_This is probably the equivalent of a child waiting for their parents to grant them permission to go out alone for the first time: You just have to play your cards right…_

"Fine," Ed said curtly and it took Al a moment to realize that he had said yes. Once it did, he instantly closed the distance between them and gave Ed a huge hug; his arms wrapped around his neck and practically in Ed's lap. Ed was grateful that Al couldn't see his recently departed blush come back at full force.

"Well," Al said as he shifted back into his own spot, "what do we do first?"

Ed didn't fail to notice that Al said 'we' instead of 'I' and he felt his heart do a little jump in his chest.

"Well…um…"Ed said as he placed his book down on the side table, picking up the glass of water instead and taking a long gulp before continuing. "I guess we should go into our room…"

"Alright!" Al agreed as he jumped off the couch. He took Ed's flesh hand in his and started dragging him down the hall that led to the bedroom that they both shared.

_,.-"~^~"-.,_

"What now?" Al asked as he stared as Ed. They were both sitting on Ed's bed; Al sitting down on his heels in the middle while Ed sat awkwardly on the edge, turned so he was facing Al.

"Uh… well, normally, you're supposed to have an um- ahem, err… erection first," Ed said slowly, trying not to look at Al while he spoke.

"Well, I don't right now…"

"Obviously," Ed said, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his heart was racing and that his pants were starting to get a little bit tight.

"Well, what do people do to get one?" Al asked innocently enough.

_Does he know how ridiculously cute he's being?...Wait…What? When did I start describing my brother as cute?_

"Brother?"

"What? Oh!... Er…" Ed twisted his hands awkwardly, before taking a deep breath.

_Just relax. You're just helping him out. Nothing more. Of course he doesn't notice exactly what this is doing to you… right? Aw fuck, this is ridiculous._

"Well it depends. Sometimes you'll just get one; it happens an awful lot at our age. Sometimes, you get them while you sleep—"

"Yeah, that's happened a few times," Al interrupted, looking hopeful, like he finally understood what was happening again.

"Yeah, well um… sometimes people think about arousing things. Or engage in certain activities…"

"Like what?"

_Oh come on! God, if you're there… why?_

"They uh… hug and stuff, or kiss I guess."

"What about that!" Al shouted enthusiastically, scooting just a tiny bit closer to Ed.

"What?"

"We could kiss, right? That should work."

_Did I just suggest changing the tire on a broken-down car or something?_

_"_What? But—But we're brothers!" Ed exclaimed, desperately trying to get a handle on the situation again, but Al had a better one on it.

"So? It's for a lesson. You're just teaching me," he reasoned, scooting himself so he was sitting flush against Ed's side, not seeming to notice how Ed was trying to lean away: not because he didn't like the feeling of Al's body so close to his, but because he was worried that Al would notice that he ALREADY had a head-start on the lesson.

"Well, I mean… I guess… but—" Ed stuttered, his gaze betraying him by locking on Al's lips, now just mere inches away from his.

"Please Brother?" Al almost whispered, and the soft sound shot through Ed's body; rattling every bone and quaking every nerve, not leaving, but instead pooling right in the already growing warm spot that was his groin. Ed knew in that instant that Al had planned this from the very beginning; and couldn't help but smirk at his brother's cunning before gently lifting his flesh hand to wrap it delicately behind the back of Al's head. The brunette went stiff for a moment as Ed pulled his face right next to his, their noses touching and breath hitting each other's face faintly before he finally relaxed again; just as Ed closed the last tiny distance between them and slowly pressed their lips together.

_What do I do now? What do I do now? What do I do now?_

Ed hoped that seeing how it was Al's first kiss as well, that he wouldn't notice that Ed had absolutely no clue what to do either. The blonde took a shot in the dark and broke the kiss; only long enough though to tilt his head slightly and kiss Al again. This time, their lips were staggered; Ed's mainly kissing Al's bottom lip. Al's hands had finally unclenched from fists on his lap and instead moved to Ed's chest; resting the palms on Ed's collarbone. Al mewled softly into the kiss and the elder used that opportunity to gingerly run his tongue along Al's bottom lip; asking for permission inside.

The younger whimpered softly at the pleasant surprise and gasped as he felt Ed slip into his mouth. Their tongues battled for a moment, but Ed's quickly overpowered Al's as he gently massaged the muscle with his own. They only broke the kiss when the need for air became an immediate necessity.

_Whoa…_

_"_Brother?" Al said, interrupting the silence that had been filled only with their gasps for air, still clutching at each other.

Ed's head was spinning slightly, but he opened his eyes anyways, and was greeted by a gorgeous sight. Al's partly lidded eyes were glazed over and his cheeks had taken on a furious blush, making his skin glow.

"Yeah Al?"

"I think it worked."

They both cracked up laughing, dispelling the awkwardness that had been threatening to grow. Finally when the giggles died down, Ed took a deep breath.

_Keep going before you lose your cool._

"Are you ready Al?" Ed whispered.

Al nodded without hesitation. "What should I do?"

"Hold on," Ed said as he scooted up on the bed too, shifting himself so he was kneeling behind Al; his front pressed against Al's back. He rested his hands on the brunette's hips and leaned in so his face was next to Al's ear. "Just follow my direction," he breathed.

Ed could feel a shudder run through the thin body against him and he didn't miss the small whimper that escaped Al's lips either.

"Alright, undo your pants," he ordered softly. Ed watched as Al obediently moved his hands to the fly of the pants he was wearing, his hands shaking badly enough that he struggled with the button. "Relax," Ed said as he gently placed his hands on top of Al's, delicately pushing them out of the way so he could unbutton and unzip the offending material himself. He pulled the pants down along Al's hips just enough that his erection was freed. Slowly, he slipped his fingers under the elastic band of the brunette's underwear, relishing in how soft the skin was on his flesh hand and hoping that the fabric of his gloved automail wasn't scratchy. Ed could see enough of the side of Al's face to note that he was blushing quite strongly. Moving so that Al wouldn't know that he saw, Ed lifted the soft cotton over Al's length, resting it about mid-thigh. With his automail, he lifted the t-shirt that Al was wearing up to his armpits, exposing his stomach and part of his chest.

Ed had to resist grinding into the warm body against him as he took in the sight before him. Al was completely hard; his organ bobbing impressively from his body, the skin red and the tip already starting to bead with precum.

"Brother, it hurts…" Al whimpered; his hands clenching and unclenching, unsure of what to do.

"I know, just wait a second," he said as he leaned across the bed and reaching into the nightstand drawer. He returned to his place behind Al a second later and Al heard a small click before he saw the tiny bottle of lotion in Ed's hand.

"Open your hand," Ed commanded. He then poured a generous amount into the palm of Al's hand before recapping the bottle and dropping it somewhere on the bed. "Spread that on. It will help." Al hissed as the cool lotion hit his skin, but he did as he was told.

"Now, start sliding your hand up and down."

"Like this?" The brunette's hand was shaky; his strokes uncoordinated as he began to pull along his length. He had no resemblance of a pace established and Ed could hear the tiny, breathy moans of frustration bubbling on his lips as he futilely tried to figure out what his body enjoyed. The blonde had to hold in a chuckle as he remember how he had tried for the first time a few years ago, and how he remembered being just as frustrated.

"Just relax," Ed urged again. He slid his left hand across the smooth skin of Al's stomach before steadily wrapping it over the fingers of Al's right hand, fully enveloping the heated flesh. A strangled cry escaped the younger and his breath picked up, his chest heaving to keep up with his racing heart.

Very slowly, Edward began moving both of their hands, carefully sliding them up to the tip, squeezing ever so slightly, before pushing them both down in even strokes. Al eventually got the hang of it and Ed's hand was no longer guiding, but assisting.

"You're doing great," Ed encouraged as he leaned into Al's ear.

"Uh… oh… it f-feels really good-ah…"Alphonse moaned on each breath as it was forced out of his lungs.

Ed decided to keep exploring things a bit. When their hands reached the tip, Ed ran his thumb along the slit, spreading the precum over the head. Al bucked at the sudden sensation, his left hand reaching behind him to grab a hold of Ed's shirt. Ed placed his right hand across Al's chest; steadying him as he continued to prompt the brunette's hand to keep moving.

"Ed?..." Al whined.

"Just keep going," Ed said before he let his hand fall from Al's erection. The younger cried softly at the lost of contact, but it was quickly hushed as Ed's hand fell upon his thigh. The blonde let himself explore briefly, amazed at the softness of his brother's skin. He didn't waste much time though before he slid his hand in-between Al's legs, tenderly cupping the hanging flesh; testing the waters by soothingly rubbing.

"Ahhh!... Ed!" Al shouted as he bucked again, but not much as Ed's arm held him in place. Instead, he ended up pushing backwards. Ed growled loudly as Al's backside grinded against his own straining erection, creating wonderful and much needed friction. Alphonse must have felt the hard length against him because he stopped moving for a second.

"It's alright… Al… keep going…" Ed said as he tried to catch his breath. His gloved hand moved slightly, finding a nipple, and started teasing the tiny bud of sensitive skin.

"Ah… Brother…" Al moaned softly as he indulged in the sensation of two hands working on the most sensitive areas on his body. He finally forced himself to focus enough to continue his own ministrations on his length, trying to copy what Ed had showed him. But this time, he began to push backwards with every stroke, rubbing himself against the heat he could feel in the blonde's leather pants.

_Aww fuck aww fuck aww fuck_

Ed had to use all of his will to concentrate. He didn't want to suddenly hurt Al, but at the same time, the pleasure that began blooming in his loins and lower back started to block out almost everything. Ed pinched the nipple that he was currently lavishing, and Alphonse gasped and tipped his head back on Ed's shoulder before moaning. Unable to resist, Ed began kissing and nipping at the exposed area of the brunette's neck.

Ed could tell that Al was close even before he said anything: His muscles in his stomach and thighs tensed, his hand started moving quicker, and his breathing shifted from constant pants to short bursts in-between little stretches of holding. Ed was glad, because he doubted that he himself could last much longer.

"Brother… something's happening…" He puffed before biting his lip and shutting his eyes tightly.

"It's alright Al. Let it happen."

Ed slid his left hand up again and wrapping it over Al's again. The feeling was too intense and after only a few more strokes, the younger tensed before the spring in his body snapped. He shook and yelled out Ed's name as strands of milky liquid poured over their hands. The elder couldn't hold out any longer and after two more thrusts against the brunette, the blonde followed suit, groaning loudly into the crevasse between Al's neck and shoulder.

Boneless, Alphonse fell onto the bed on his back, Ed following only after he quickly cleaned the two of them up with a series of claps. The two of them laid there for a long time, breath and hearts slowing. Al moved so that he was lying up against Ed's side, and the blonde adjusted his arm so that the younger could rest his head on his chest. As they lay snuggled up against each other, fighting off the sleep that was threatening to consume, the silence was broke by Al.

"So… for the next lesson…"


End file.
